


Teaching

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jared teaches his son how it's done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: Peek

He doesn't mean to. All he wanted to do was peek into the bathroom and make sure his son was doing okay. The, usually noisy, boy had become quiet and it worried him. He was afraid that perhaps his son was drowning or otherwise injured.

Never did he think that his eleven-year-old son was finding out about his body. He bit his lip as his son rubbed his tiny little cocklet, obviously fascinated by the fact that he was becoming erect and he was willing to bet that he was kind of feeling good.

Only kind of though, he was too new to know what to do... and it was his job as a good father to teach him. Right? It was the father's duty to have the sex talk with his son. After all, there were no other men in his life and his mother had signed the for forbidding the school to talk to him about sex, before she died.

He wasn't a pervert, just doing what any good father would do. At least that is what Jared told himself as he entered the bathroom to show Jensen how to masturbate. If things got out of hand, well, he was only a man; and a man has needs.

~Fin~


End file.
